Fullmetal Apocalyptio
by VivaNewVegas
Summary: Takes place near the end of FMAB.  Mustang tries to resurrect Riza, who died of blood loss.  Seeing Roy is to be killed, Edward takes his place and gains far more than he thought possible, at the expense of losing everyone.  Rated M for future content. :
1. Just when it couldn't get worse

K, not much to say, I got this idea from another fanfic, something I had never thought of. This takes place during Brotherhood, in case you were wondering. After that, you should be able guess.

On with the story.

* * *

><p>Edward watched as Mustang shuffled over to the form of Riza Hawkeye. She was obviously dead, there was just too much blood present to argue anything else.<p>

And that bastard was going to resurrect her using human transmutation.

"You bastard! Don't do it! It's not worth it!" shouted Edward. Sadly the swordsmen had him trapped, blades at both sides of his neck.

The colonel didn't hear him, or chose to ignore him, either way he shuffled forward, intent on committing the godless act of human transmutation. Edward tried to move, but a subtle nick of the sword and a thin trail of blood let him know he wasn't going anywhere.

Mustang was at the circle now, the dead form of Riza Hawkeye at the center, last of her blood being drawn out by gravity. Except for the blood, one could think she was sleeping, gold hair splayed out behind her.

Then, in what Edward considered the greatest act of stupidity, Mustang pressed his hands against the circle.

Blue light exploded into existence, lightening flashing into existence with the light. Winds without open air expanded, pulling at coats and hair alike. Then, it turned purple.

A wave, banishing the blue lightening and replacing it with solid purple light, growing darker as it neared the edges of the room, the only light shining from the form of Riza. Then, then the hands appeared.

Black as night, flowing out of the ground like they were waiting. They grasped onto nearby swordsmen, deconstructing them until they were nothing. Then, the hands flowed towards Mustang.

"DON'T YOU DARE!" shouted Edward. As if they took orders, the hands stopped. Then, in a voice only Edward could hear, the hands spoke.

"_You wish to offer yourself, Mr. Alchemist, instead of him?"_ The voice was of a single soul, not the billions he had associated with Truth.

"Yes, take me instead!" shouted Edward, a fire in his eyes and determination in his stance. Much to the shock of everyone, the hands moved, slightly pulled towards Mustang, only because they are drawn towards those that summoned them. But, as promised, they did not take him, instead going for Edward.

To the horror of those present, including Mustang, having been snapped out of his trance, the hands attacked. Pain flooded his body, lighting every nerve on fire, filling every blood vessel with the feeling of burning lead.

And he did not scream.

Coloured flakes flew off his body, his very being deconstructed at the smallest level imaginable.

Then, it was all white for Edward Elric.

His next memories began in a white existence.

"_Hello, Mr. Alchemist," _sang a voice. Edward looked around, but could only find his gate there. Truth was not present.

"_Tell me, Mr. Alchemist, why do always try to be the martyr?"_

Edward thought. It did seem like an unusual trait of his. He always wanted to protect people, even going so far as to die for them, even if they were complete strangers. In hindsight, it was a stupid trait, respectable, but downright stupid in reality. Look where it got him.

"_In any case, you didn't think ahead as to what you would do when you got here. So I'll do it for you. Here's my deal; I'll take your Alchemy, return your brother and prevent Father from gaining what he wants."_

Edward was immediately on guard. There was no equivalency to this deal, it was too far in Edward's favour for it to be equal.

"_Very good Mr. Alchemist, you caught on. Your right though, in return for all this, your price is simple. Including your ability to do alchemy, I will wake one last thing."_ The doors opened, hands grasping an unwilling Edward. By all that he believed in he was going to find out the price.

"_Your price, Mr. Alchemist, is seeing your efforts bear fruit."_

The doors slammed shut. White chains slid over the door, binding it closed and sealing the power inside.

* * *

><p>Harsh white light blinded Edward, a regular beep annoying him. cold air blew all over his body while hands lifted him, particularly grasping his neck. The light dimmed to reveal a grey room, harsh lights everywhere. Two figures stood out, a woman in a white lab coat standing over him, while a man behind her watched Edward. They both had surgical masks on.<p>

"It's a boy? A boy! We've got a son, Catherine! A beautiful, healthy baby boy!" cried the man, turning to his right.

Edward looked down, seeing his current bodily state.

"WAHHHH!" translated in Edward's head into "Oh holy god."

* * *

><p>[A.N.] There you go, chapter one. Hope you enjoy, reviews would be liked. Yes, this chapter is a bit short, but it had to be that short.<p> 


	2. It got worse, again, probably

Chapter two. Also, I forgot to do the disclaimer.

I do not own anything, nor do I gain any form of profit from this work of fiction. This work of fiction has been made purely for enjoyment.

On with the story.

Edward Elric, physical age, 1 year old, was bored.

Because of his small body, smaller now because he was only a year old, he found life difficult, difficult to the point where it wasn't worth the effort. His biggest milestone in his physical body was learning to walk, a slightly painful experience due to his body.

He was currently in some sort of playpen in his 'house.' House was an extravagant term. What he was in was some sort of underground bunker made to survive apocalyptic horrors. His room was an apartment within an apartment.

"Alright kiddo, I've got to go to the office for a minute, then I'll be back. Don't do anything while I'm gone," stated a brown haired man.

Oh yes, and Edward only had a 'father.' In all honesty, he didn't care for the man like that. Perhaps it was because of his previous history with a father, or father figure, but he found himself unable to trust the man. Well, trust didn't matter when your body failed to tell you that you just shit your pants. God, the second he could use the toilet again he was going to sit on that porcelain god for a week.

As the door slid shut, Edward decided to explore. Walking over to the fence, he easily clicked the latch, opening it. Wandering over to his toy box, he picked up something he hadn't seen before.

"Special?" muttered Edward. His speech center wasn't fully developed yet, so it came out more like 'Spedle?"

Opening the thick book, he was surprised at what he saw. It was some sort of diagnostic of him. certainly the technology he had seen was impressive, but this book was telling him what his fully matured body would be like.

"Strength, 8. Perception, 9. Endurance, 8. Charisma, hmm, only 6. Intelligence, 10. No surprise there, I am the damn Fullmetal Alchemist. Agility, 9. And Luck, 4... explains why I resorted to cheating at cards."

He flicked through the book a few more times. The back stated what he knew, a summary of himself. A short part on the back cover told said parent that he would have those 'stats' later in life.

The door hissed open, revealing James.

"Oh, look at you, already an explorer. Well, come on, I've got work in a bit. How does the daycare sound for a couple hours while I work?" Edward frowned. He wasn't keen on the idea.

"Oh don't make that face, I'm sure you'll like it. I'm sure you'll make some new friends.

Edward doubted it, hard to make friends when you're IQ is at least 150 points higher than anyone else. Regardless, James picked up Edward, putting his one year old body in the crook of his arm. Well, perhaps there was a bonus to being this young. Body wise.

LINE BREAK

Edward stared at the group of children.

Oh holy god, he was considering making a deal with Truth. Anything but this.

The room was a faded pink, probably hot pink at one time, but now more like the inside of a goat pink. There were about a dozen kids, all screaming, crying, shitting or drooling on everything. The look of horror on his face was impressive to say the least.

Deciding to get as far away from the babies, Edward, keeping up appearance, crawled over to the far end and began playing with the blocks. They were larger, square like things, with letters and numbers engraved on the sides. They were horribly scarred from years of use, but Edward didn't care.

So he built. He made a house, vaguly resembling Winry's house. Then came a brief, topographal view of Central headquarters. He made a few random things, the few adults commenting on his hand-eye coordination.

Edward silently laughed. Unlike the rest of the children, before he could walk he was getting that down pat. He was using his mind to its fullest.

He was midway through a second house when he became aware of somebody approaching. Looking to his left, he stopped.

Blond hair with a bit of gold shine to it sat atop a head with red brown eyes. The child was crawling, but crawling with the military precision of a pro. She, for only a girl would have hair longer like that, and with no obvious attributes to show, approached him with a goal in mind.

She stopped, sitting down next to Edward. With a clear, precise voice, she spoke.

"Edward Eric." While the words were distorted with a still developing voice box, the meaning was clear.

"Edward Elric." Edward gaped. No, this couldn't be. Impossible. How?

"Rizta Hawki." Again, she got the meaning. "Riza Hawkeye."

One thought went through their minds.

_What... the... Fuck..._

LINE BREAK 10TH BIRTHDAY PARTY

The lights blinded 10 year old Edward, temporarily blinding him. when his vision cleared, he realized it was a surprise party constructed by James.

"Happy birthday son!" cried said planner, patting Edward on the head, messing up his gold hair. Edward grunted. Just another reminder that his 'father' voted for short hair. So, Edward was stuck with short, gold blond hair.

He walked around, ignoring Butch and the bullies. Honestly, they were wusses, running at the sight of a fight, unless they had the numbers.

He walked around until he found the person he was looking for.

"Riza," commented Edward, smiling.

Both Edward and Riza were correct in their assumptions that they were both from Amestris re-incarnated in smaller bodies. Edward had explained, when his vocal cords were finished and he had proper speech, his theory on why there were both here.

His idea was that while he made the deal with Truth, she was still inside of the transmutation circle. Her body was deconstructed anyways, and given that she had died so recently, her soul was still somewhat anchored to her body. Riza had understood, she had actually seen the gate of Truth, but only the outside.

So, through the greatest alchemical fuck-up of all time, they both landed themselves in this world. Edward, 'son' of the vaults physician, and Riza, 'daughter' of the Vault overseer.

"Good to see you Edward, like the party?" she asked. Edward nodded.

"You and 'dad' plan this out?" She laughed quietly. "Yeh, he thought you might like it to be a surprise. He didn't anticipate the lights though."

Edward steadily made his way through the crowd, saying hi to people. He actually got a sweet roll, this worlds equivalent of a cinnamon bun, from an kindly old lady.

He was walking towards Stan the maintenance dude when he was stopped.

"I'm hungry, and that stupid robot destroyed the cake. Gimme your sweet roll!" If Edward wanted to make a scene, he could have very well beat his head against a wall in frustration. Of the few people in this vault that he despised, Butch was at the top. Everything about him, even his voice, made Edward see red most of the time.

"Gee, so sorry Bitch, or Butch, always get them messed up. But I'm afraid I just ate it. Call back in a week and I'll show you the toilet and you can hunt around for it," remarked Edward. Even Butch's friends 'oo'd at that one.

Ignoring them, he said hi to Stan.

LINE BREAK

Life proceeded dully, if that, inside the vault for the two Amestrians. When they were 16, they both took the ridiculously named 'GOAT' exam. Riza had scored herself on the security force, despite her 'father' grooming her for the position of Overseer. Edward actually became a technician, helping fix the vault in new unorthodox ways. Things, in general were pretty boring.


End file.
